Changing Season
by Little D. Xylie
Summary: From blindness to crime syndicates to love and just plain stupidity, Hetalia as they go from kindergarten to high school. GerIta, Spamano, USUK, and others. Rated T for potty mouth.


**This is Hetalia during kindie! Not all of the countries are in here, mind you. But they will be soon! I know it's a bit short and not all that funny but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

-Kindergarten-

_Oh his very first day of school, little four-year-old Lovino Vargas punched Antonio Fernandez Carriedo in the face during recess._

Their teacher, Gaia had told six-year-olds Antonio and Roderich to show Lovino and Feliciano around. Antonio had pouted and complained to Roderich about how it's not fair that he got the cuter twin. That had resulted in Lovino furiously marching up to him and yelling, "So you think I'm not cute eh?!"

Then he slammed his fist into a surprised Antonio's nose and stomped off to sit with Feliciano, leaving a wide-eyed Spaniard on the ground, holding his bloody nose and staring wonderingly after him.

When a very concerned Gaia asked what happened, Antonio cheerfully answered that he had accidentally walked into a wall. Afterwards, he went off to bug an irritated Lovino.

* * *

Five-year-old Ludwig was gloomily building trenches in the sandbox when he felt someone above him, the glint of white teeth making him blink. He tried to look up but the sunny smile's luminosity blinds Ludwig and he raised his arm to block it out.

"You look lonely!" He heard a chirpy voice say. He raised his head and saw an Italian boy with brown hair and a curl. "Wanna be my friend?"

Ludwig closed his eyes. The radiance pouring out from the boy was too much... And the flowers, oh God, the flowers! Then he opened his eyes again and answered, "Okay."

Feliciano beamed at five-year-old Ludwig and said, "My name's Feliciano Vargas and I love pasta!"

Ludwig blinked and slowly said, "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Feliciano hummed happily and asked if he could build sandcastles with him. Ludwig nodded and added seriously that they should build a fortress and try to conquer the world. Later, a Japanese kid from Feliciano's class asked shyly if he could join in. He revealed his name was Honda Kiku.

They sat side by side as Ludwig built a threatening army fort, Feli built bowls of pasta and white flags and Kiku built anime characters.

_And that, was how the trio met and started their lifelong friendship._

* * *

When Alfred caught sight of his playmate during recess, he immediately jumped on him and enveloped him in a crushing bear hug.

"Iggy! Don't worry! I, the hero has come to save you from the pr-pe-premils-no, prerils-no, gah, whatever- dangers of kindie school!" He exclaimed excitedly, not noticing Arthur's face turning blue.

"O-okay." The six-year-old choked out and frantically tried to breathe.

Matthew shook his head at his brother and smiled up meekly at Francis, his playmate, who ruffled his hair affectionately and told him his hair is very soft and silky, like his.

* * *

Emil Steilsson sipped his milk and watched indifferently as Lukas Bondevik dunked Matthias Køhler into his bowl of piping hot tomato soup for suggesting they call him big brother.

_Oh wait, they were now Ice, Nor and Den now._ By their own homelands, Iceland, Norway and Denmark, their nicknames derived. Matthias had irritatingly insisted on it.

_Troublesome._ Ice pursed his lips. _His name wasn't so hard to pronounce, was it?_

Ah, Nor was strangling Den. _Again._

* * *

"Y'r my wife now." Berwald Oxenstierna stated bluntly to Tino Väinämöinen. The latter's jaw dropped. Berwald stared at him, gauging his reaction. Tino picked up his jaw and stuttered out a "W-why?"

When Berwald answered "Y'r j'st are." and stared at him again, as if daring him to deny it, Tino bit his lip and nodded, terrified. Telling Berwald he'll be back, he quickly ran to Eduard to tell him he's getting married whether he wants to or not.

_Maybe he shouldn't have told the Swedish boy he didn't like Matthias very much either..._

* * *

Little six-year-old Gilbert cackled madly to himself as he watched Roderich run around, screaming "I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!"

Ha, that high-and-mighty 'crat (he can't pronounce the entire word) didn't even realize his glasses have been colored in with a black marker pen by Gilbert! The albino exchanged a high-five with Gilbird, who was also involved with the prank.

_Of course, he wasn't laughing anymore when Elizaveta chased him around, smacking him with that toy saucepan._

* * *

Everyone was silent as they watched Heracles and Sadik battle it out in the form of a ferocious squabble.

"You took my kitty! I know you did!" yelled Heracles, swinging a stuffed Garfield cat at Sadik.

Sadik evaded it, screaming in return, "I did not! Don't blame me on this! You lost it yourself!"

Heracles's face grew redder in rage and he shouted, "Fine, you liar! I don't wanna be your friend anymore!"

"We were never friends, you cat freak!" retorted Sadik and ducked under a blow the enraged Grecian gave him. Alfred started pulling out his hidden stash of secret candy from his hiding place and chewed on it, while his eyes stayed fixated on the ensuing fight. Arthur didn't even chastised him for it, he too, was quite entranced. Free movie, kids.

It all stopped when Kiku stepped in between them, hands on their chests, holding them back from making a bloody mess out of each other. He said quietly, "It's not nice to fight in the playground, Heracles-san, Sadik-san."

Disbelief and surprise ran through the faces of the spectators as well as Sadik and Heracles. Kiku gently took a stunned Heracles's and said, " Come, Heracles-san. We'll go look for your lost kitten," With that, Kiku led Heracles away and into the school building, leaving a gaping Sadik behind.

Though, Heracles couldn't help but look over his shoulder at Sadik and slowly smiled. Then he poked his tongue out cheekily at Sadik.

The latter was furious but couldn't do anything about it so he stormed off to a corner of the playground and sulked. Others begin to ease.

" Ve~ Ludwig! Kiku was so cool!" squealed Feliciano, clinging to the German's arm. Ludwig nodded solemnly in agreement. Gilbert snickered, "It was like watching a war, man! So awesome!"

Antonio cocked his head to the side in a cute way while Francis giggled, "But, Gil, you were the one who stole Heracles' cat in the first place!" Antonio nodded slowly.

Gilbert was about to say a cool and awesome reply when two hands smacked his white-haired head. "Owwie, what did ya do that for?" He grumbled, glaring at the two people staring disapprovingly at him.

"Idiot." said Roderich and Elizaveta simultaneously.

* * *

Katuyasha rubbed her chest, frowning in pain. She turned to her sister, who was watching their brother chase Yao. Natalia narrowed her eyes as she continuously stabbed her scissors into her teddy bear. She has decided to drown Yao's panda in the nearest pond as soon as possible.

"Sister, my chest hurts. Do you know why?"

Natalia glanced at Katuyasha and returned her gaze at Ivan again after giving her an uncaring answer.

"Mama said something about you having big boobies. Now, be quiet as I eviscerate Yao's panda in my mind."

"What's_ "ewriseret"_?"

"It had something to do with pain and death, I think. I heard it from Papa. It sounded cool and scary."

* * *

"Ow, Lovi. Why did you hit me for? I just said I like tomatoes."

"You have no right to like tomatoes, stupid Antonio!"

"Why? I thought you like tomatoes too!"

"Duh! Which is why you can't like tomatoes too!"

"... I can't like tomatoes because you like tomatoes?"

"Si."

"Why can't we like tomatoes together, Lovi?"

"Don't call me that! Because tomatoes are _mine_!"

"My arm huuuurts, Lovi... Tomatoes are mine too... Can't we share?"

"NO!"

"Aww, Lovi... Lovi? Lovi! Lovi, wait for me! Lovi!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"But you're cute, Lovi... And cute people like you need nicknames!"

"I am not cute!"

"Aww, Lovi... You're red now... Like a tomato!"

"Meanie!"

"Oww!"

* * *

An ear-splitting scream tore through the darkened room, causing many to jump and cry.

"Hush, Alfred! You're disturbing Mattie's sleep!" Arthur scolded gently, slowly coaxing the young American to calm down and cease his sniffles.

"Feliciano nearly woke up too..." Ludwig muttered as he weaved a hand through his Italian's hair to soothe him back into sleep. He shot Alfred an angry look, causing the self-proclaimed hero to bury his face into Arthur's side.

Arthur sighed and patted Alfred's hair. Many kids did not attend today due to some contagious sickness that's been spreading around as of late. As a result, the teachers had not enough students to teach and gathered the remaining pupils into a large hall to watch movies. The one they were now watching was a cartoon. _Which, apparently, Alfred found scary._

Lovino was mirroring his twin's actions, sleeping like the dead with his head on Antonio's shoulder. For some reason, the Spainiard was grinning widely, possibly because clasped together were their hands. Arthur pursed his lips, and like any other six-year-old, he thought it's a bit cheesy.

Alfred's head thunked down on his lap, the blond asleep from exhaustion. Athur hummed and cheered the cartoon pirate on. _He wondered if he's allowed to be a pirate someday._

Francis silently walked up and sat down beside him, grinning toothily at him. "You look like a mommy." He pointed down at Arthur's lap.

Matthew was sleeping on his right thigh while sprawled over his lap, lay an unconscious Alfred. Arthur shrugged and flicked Francis on the forehead.

* * *

Romulus couldn't believe his luck. _Both his love interests had kids in the same kindergarten he sent his grandkids too!_ He raked his hand through his hair and walked up to them jauntily.

"Hello, ladies. Fancy seeing you here." He drawled.

Grecia smiled politely at him but did not speak. Aegyptus glanced at him and pointedly stared at the wall. _Well, how encouraging._ However, he's not one to give up.

"Grecia, you look absolutely ravishing today! How's the kid doing? And Aegyptus! You're looking more beautiful than ever! You sure don't look like a mother."

He could feel it. Both were warming to him. Aegyptus was blushing and Grecia was turning to him to talk about her child. He grinned. _Victory is h-_

A large hand smacked him on the back of the head. He yelped and whirled around, ready to kick the culprit's ass to kingdom come! Then he stopped. And backed up several feet.

It was Alaric. _Oh damn._

"Flirting again, Romulus? You certainly have not changed since we last met." The German said boredly. Romulus wanted to retort he hasn't changed either, what with his uppity ways. He's boring and much too serious and way too disapproving all the time. _Go get laid or something!_

But Romulus greatly adored his life so he did not say anything like that. He gave a charming smile and a weak "Hello, Alaric". But, really, what do you say to someone who used to be your best friend but betrayed you at your most crucial moment? _Nothing, really._

So he bade hasty goodbyes to the women, a quick nod to his former best friend and went to pick up his grandchildren. Maybe he could find out who's the bastard's descendants and tell Feli and Lovi to make their lives miserable. _Maybe._

* * *

**Alaric: Germania **

**Aegyptus: Ancient Egypt **

**Grecia: Ancient Greece **

**Katuyasha: Ukraine **

**Natalia: Belarus**

**I think you know who's the rest, right? If you don't, please ask. :) **

**I might be writing the grade school chapter now. Please tell me if you have any suggestions or if you would like me to continue or if I have any mistakes.**

**Review review review!**

**l  
**

**v**


End file.
